Cursed Part II
by Wolflover235
Summary: One-Shot! A sequel/LONG epilogue to CURSED. Sesshomaru, Rin and their 8 year old daughter Mizuki are set out on a little adventure. A demon has found it's way to the human world, and Sesshomaru has decided to let Rin and adorably protective Mizuki spend some time with Rin's family. While Sesshomaru huts out the demon. Read and review!


**A/N: Well, I'll have to thank NekoXUsa for this. She left a review on my first story CURSED and it gave me an idea, so if you haven't read CURSED yet, I suggest you read it before going any further. Thank you :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Family Reunions

Rin POV

"Mommy!" I looked out at the fields with full attention as I heard Mizuki call my name.

I relaxed when I realized there was no danger.

"What is it, Mizuki?" I asked as she stood in front of me.

Mizuki giggled as she brought her hands out from behind her, and appeared before me, a bunch of flowers.

"Oh. Mizuki. They're beautiful." I said, smiling as I took them.

"I picked out all the pretty ones!" Mizuki said happily.

"They are pretty. Come on, let's go put them in your room with some water so they'll stay pretty." I said.

"Ok. When will daddy be home?" Mizuki asked as we headed back.

"He is home." Sesshomaru's soft voice sounded behind us.

I turned, surprised, but happy, and watched as Mizuki ran to him.

"What are you doing big girl?" Sesshomaru asked, as he hugged her.

"I picked mommy more flowers." MIzuki pointed at me.

"Well, that's great. She needs that additional beauty, doesn't she?" Sesshomaru said, making Mizuki giggle.

I sighed, shaking my head at the two, and continued walking back.

We went into Mizuki's room to set up the flowers.

Mizuki had her own personal room, she said she was a big girl now.

While we were in, Aria passed by.

"Oh, hey Aria, where ya going?" Mizuki asked.

"Just heading out, why you ask?" Aria asked, smiling down at Mizuki.

"Are Jaken and Lika going to be with you?" Mizuki asked, and I knew where this was going, Lika and Jaken were Mizuki's favorite play mates.

"I'm sure one of them will be." Aria nodded.

"Can I come with you? Pleeeease?" Mizuki asked.

"Well of course you can, as long as it's ok with your mother." Aria said, looking at me.

"Sure you can, just be back before it gets dark. And you listen to Aria. Ok?" I said, hugging Mizuki.

"I will!" Mizuki said happily, as she went off with Aria, probably going to hunt.

"You don't think Aria has spoiled our little girl, do you?" Sesshomaru asked.

I laughed, "She hasn't spoiled her, she's letting her live an eternal life of childhood."

"Hmm, what could we do without her?" Sesshomaru whispered.

I don't know how, but we were suddenly in our room.

"So, how did the territory check go?" I asked as he nuzzled my neck.

"Don't ruin the moment." Sesshomaru whispered, before kissing me deeply.

I tried to think about what he said, but when he kissed me, my thoughts shut down, and was replaced by my actions.

He pressed me to him, as he deepened the kiss even more.

Once he ended it, we stood there for a few moments of silence.

"So, what's the news?" I asked finally.

"Well, it appears, a demon has found the portal that splits this world from yours, and I am getting prepared to go after it." Sesshomaru informed me.

"Hmm, you don't sound very worried." I said.

"It's not big deal. The demon isn't life threatening. Anyways, I had a little plan for you and Mizuki." Sesshomaru said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"How would you like to see your family again?" He asked.

My eyes widened in shock, and my heart nearly stopped.

"W- what." I asked.

"I know that you have missed them for all these years. Perhaps you can return there with me, introduce them to Mizuki, while I search for the demon." Sesshomaru said.

"But...How...I thought you said they'd think I was dead?" I said.

"They might have, they may have not given up hope, your parents never once sided with those police, perhaps they believe that you would be safe with me. If so, they presumed correct." Sesshomaru explained, and I began to agree with him.

"So, I can tell them, about...What you are, and, what Mizuki is, right?" I asked.

"You can tell them whatever they wish to know." Sesshomaru said.

I smiled as I felt the joy of seeing my parents again.

"When do we leave?" I asked him happily.

"Tonight. The sooner to catch up with the demon, the better." Sessshomaru said.

I sighed as I hugged him, I could feel my eyes burn, and happy tears threaten to fall.

"Rin, don't do that, you should be happy." Sesshomaru said, sensing my tears.

I laughed, "I am happy. I just... Haven't seen them in so long. Almost 10 years."

"I wish I had come up with this idea earlier. You and Mizuki have met my world, now it is time to return to yours." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, I'll go get Mizuki ready." I said as I pulled away.

I left the room, and as I stood outside of the castle, easily seeing Mizuki, Aria, Lika, and Jaken all playing around in the field.

"Mommy?" Mizuki noticed me, and she changed back to her human form.

"Hey, we need to get inside, there's some exciting news i have to tell you." I said, as she ran into my arms.

"Have you been crying, mommy?" Mizuki asked, her extra strong senses found my drying tears.

"No, not really." I said, as we walked in.

We walked into Mizuki's room.

"What's the news, mommy?" Mizuki asked, as she sat on her bed.

"Well, dad has offered to take us on a trip. We are going to my birth home, in the human world I used to live in. To see my parents." I said as I sat with her.

"YOUR parents? New grandparents?" Mizuki asked, her cute brown eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Wow! But...Wait, what if they don't like me? I-I'm a demon. Daddy's told me most about other humans." Mizuki said, sounding worried.

"They will love to see someone as cute as you. Once I explain everything to them." I said, not wanting to have the thought of my parents disliking Mizuki.

"Oh, when are we leaving?" Mizuki asked.

"Tonight, Sesshomaru is waiting for us." I said.

"Oh, let's go!" Mizuki said happily.

I smiled as she took my hand and we headed out.

I knew the plan, Sesshomaru would let me ride on him, so we would get to the portal fast.

"Daddy, can I fly beside you?" Mizuki asked.  
"Sure you can." Sesshomaru said.

I had watched Sesshomaru and Mizuki take night flights, and each time, Sesshomaru trained Mizuki new lessons, and each time, her speed and accuracy had increased.

I watched as Sesshomaru and my daughter transformed.

Mizuki was still small for a dog demon, almost about Aria's size when I had first met her.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked me mentally.

As years had passed, due to the mate's mark, I could understand him in his dog form a lot clearer. Sesshomaru had told me I began to understand him when he was a pup because his inner demon had chosen me as his mate at that time.

I nodded and Sesshomaru laid down in a crouching position, and i climbed my way on to his back.

Mizuki, if you get tired, change back and sit with me, ok?" I said as Sesshomaru stood.

"I'll be fine." Mizuki said as she floated up a little.

Sesshomaru and Mizuki took to the skies, and in about five minutes, we reached a forest where the portal was.

Before I knew it, we were standing before it.

I took a deep breath, which made Sesshomaru turn his head towards me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said, tightening my grip on the bunch of fur around his neck.

At the same moment, Sesshomaru and Mizuki leapt through the medium sized portal, and in seconds, we were standing in another forest scenery, except here, it was darker.

"Ok, from here, we walk." Sesshomaru said as he laid down again, allowing me to get off.

We walked silently through the forest

Once the town came into sight, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. I hope they'll recognize me. I haven't grown much these last few years because of my mark." I said, realizing i looked no more than 18, or almost Sesshomaru's age.

"I'll be there for you, mommy." Mizuki said, holding my hand.

"Hey, you go ahead and go look for the demon, Mizuki and I can find our way from here." I said as we came closer to the town.

"Ok, your mark will tell me if anything goes wrong." Sesshomaru said.

He transformed and ran off, a little away from the town.

Mizuki and I headed into town, and soon found my house, it didn't look like it had changed.

I felt Mizuki's hand tighten in mine as we approached the door.

Once we got there, I took a deep breath, before knocking three times on the door, although I felt weird knocking on my own door.

It was silent on the other side, and in about five seconds, the door opened.

Dad

"Can I help..." Dad looked at me, and I wondered if he recognized me, "Uh...Do I...Know you from somewhere?" He finally asked, glancing at Mizuki then back at me.

I took a deep breath, "Hi dad."

He stared at me for a moment as if in deep thought.

Suddenly, he responded a way I had never seen him in, "Oh my god... R...Rin?"

"Yes, it's me." I said.

"Honey! Come here!" Dad shouted in the house.

"Come in." Dad said.

Mizuki and I walked past him, and he closed the door.

"What's wrong? Who was at the..." I saw mom coming in and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Rin?" She said in a whisper.

"Hi mom." I said the same way I had greeted dad.

"Oh my...We though, I mean I thought...But..." Mom just came up to me, and bent to hug me tightly.

Mizuki stepped aside.

MOm was on her knees now.

"How did you...The police said they lost you, but after they accidentally shot you...How did you..."

"Sesshomaru saved me. I've been with him ever since." I said.

"Who's that?" Mom asked.

"Um, it's a...Very long story." I said.

Mom stood up, "Well, we have plenty of time, let's go sit down, and um, who's that?" Mom focused her sights on Mizuki.

"That comes in the end of my story." I said.

We all went to sit down, Mizuki sitting with me on the couch.

"Ok, you know that pup?" I asked.

Both parents nodded.

"Well, it turned out he was a dog demon, that lived in a distant world from us..."

"Demons aren't real, Rin." Mom said.

"See what you say after this..." I said, and many many hours passed as I told the story, piece by piece, starting with escaping from the police.

The whole story had taken two hours, without any interruptions.

Mizuki had enjoyed listening, but during the middle of it, she had fallen asleep against me.

Now came the questions...

"That's it?" Mom asked.

"That's it." I nodded.

"So, she's your...Daughter?" Mom asked.

"Yes, her name is Mizuki." I said.

"What are those on her head?" Mom asked.

"They're her ears. I told you, she's sort of a half-breed, half demon, half human, but she has more of her dad's traits." I said, running my hand through her hair, her two ears twitched lightly.

"And what is...The mate's mark?" Dad asked.

I leaned over to him, and pointed to the little mark that looked as good as new.

"Woah, is that a...Tatoo?" Dad asked, running a finger down the light blue crescent moon.

"No." I laughed, "The mate's mark takes place when Sesshomaru bit me, there's just something that comes from his fangs that produces it." I explained.

"Well, it looks like Sesshomaru took well care of you. I just don't like the sleep together part, or that other demon Naraki or something." Dad said.

"Naraku, don't worry, he's dead, and so is that other dog demon that I told you about." I said.

"So, why does Mizuki have...Grey hair?" Mom asked.

"Well, it's a trait from Sesshomaru." I said.

"I am so happy to know that you are alive, I never stopped believing it." Mom said.

"So, Sesshomaru is here right now?" Dad asked.

"Yes, a demon crossed over so he's gone to hunt it, ever since he's met me, he's grown protective of this town." I said.

"When he returns, you're leaving?" Mom asked.

I had to think about that one, I had reunited with my family, but when Sesshomaru came back, what would I do? My family, or Sesshomaru?

"Rin, whatever you choose, we'll be happy for you. Just knowing you're alive has lifted a big weight on our hearts." Mom said.

I nodded, feeling less guilty about returning.

"Even though Mizuki is a dog demon, she does look cute, when she was awake, I noticed she has your eyes."

I smiled, "Yes, Mizuki is the best thing that ever happened to me."

As if she heard, Mizuki yawned as she woke up.

"Sorry I fell asleep, mommy." Mizuki said.

"It's ok." I said.

"Aww, she's adorable." Mom said.  
"Daddy's near! He's back!" Mizuki said, standing up.

"Come on, you can meet him." I said, not minding that Mizuki was already out.

"Uh, are you sure? Is he..."

"He won't hurt you." I said.

I led them out of the house, and when we got a little out of town, we saw Mizuki in her dog form along with Sesshomaru.

Mom and dad were standing frozen, mouths agape at the sight of the huge dog.

Sesshomaru lifted his head from Mizuki, setting his sights on me, and my shocked parents.

"Sesshomaru, these are my parents. Mom and dad, this is Sessshomaru." I introduced.

"Holy...He is...Huge." Dad said.

"Uh-huh." Mom said, her form shaking.

Sesshomaru took a couple steps forward, and glew as he did so, his form shrinking.

Soon he was replaced by his human form.

"Hello." Sesshomaru said.

"H-Hi." Mom and dad said shakily.

"Mommy, you're coming back with us, right?" Mizuki asked, coming up to me in her human form.

Even if Mizuki was asleep, her sensitive hearing probably picked that question up.

I looked at my parents, who nodded lightly, then I smiled at Mizuki, "Of course, I am."

"Good, cause I don't want you to leave me." Mizuki said, hugging me.

"If you wish, I can bring you back and visit your family." Sesshomaru said.

"That sounds even better." I said.

"Wonderful. It's great to know that I'm a grandma now." Mom said.

I giggled.

"And me, a grandpa." Dad sighed.

I looked at him, faking his annoyance.

"We will return here soon. For now, we all must rest." Sessshomaru said.

"Bye mom, dad." I said, giving them one last hug, at least for a while.

"Bye Rin, you take good care of her Sesshomaru, ok?" Mom said.

"I will protect her with my life." Sesshomaru said.

Mom smiled and moved away, dad as well, leaving room for Sesshomaru to transform again.

I gave a small smile to my parents, before turning and climbing onto Sesshomaru's back. This time, Mizuki joined me.

When Sesshomaru began to walk, I watched my parents get farther and farther from my view.

Soon, we were passing through the portal.

I sighed, holding Mizuki close, who was fast asleep in my lap.

"So, you got the demon?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"I did. I am starting to think about sending a couple of the guard dogs to stay near the portal, so nothing bad enters it." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." I said.

We arrived back at the castle in no time, it was still dark outside, but I knew morning wasn't far.

When we got the the wall of the castle, I got off of Sesshomaru, having Mizuki in my arms.

"She's getting a little too big for this." I said, as Sesshomaru changed back, and we headed in.

I went to Mizuki's room to put her in bed, and make sure she was comfortable, and then met up with Sesshomaru in his room.

"What a night." I said.

"Indeed, did you enjoy your stay?" Sesshomaru asked, wrapping me in his arms.

"Yes. It felt so great to see them again, I feel like I'm whole again." I said.

"I always wish to make you happy." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

Suddenly, he kissed me.

Of course I responded, and pulled myself closer to him.

He moved me to the bed and I laid myself down with him joining me.

Unexpectedly, his lips left mine.

"You should rest, before you get too tired." Sesshomaru said.

I wrapped an arm around his neck, and kissed him, "Ok, but one thing first."

"And what is that?" He murmured against my lips, his arms around my waist.

He responded to my kisses, and I moved to where I was leaning on top of him.

I kissed him once then pulled back a little, almost wanting to smirk at his little expression after I had stopped.

"I don't know, you think maybe Mizuki would like a brother or sister to spoil?" I asked.

Sesshomaru slightly smiled, lifting his head so his lips could reach mine.

I could feel and hear his chuckle come from deep down, as he took over rolling on top of me.

I was glad that Sesshomaru always knew what I wanted, and was always glad to get it for me.

As long as he was happy, I was happy.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." I whispered.

"I love you more, my Rin." Sesshomaru whispered, his dominant self coming into action.

For the remainder of the night, we spent loving and cherishing every piece of the moment.

This was my, this was my family.

Well, just a bigger one...

~The End~


End file.
